a Victim of Love
by reyola
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Kyungsoo aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku" -Jongin. "Aku menerimanya" -Kyungsoo. Penyesalan datang terlambat. WARN; GS, TYPO. (KAISOO)


**T** **itle:** **a Victim of Love** ****

 **Author: kyunguin**

 **Cast:** **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, OC (Other Cast)**

 **Genre: Hurt,** **Angst**

 **Warning: Gender Switch (GS)! Out of Character (OOC)!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan alur atau jalan cerita :) ff ini murni pemikiran aku sendiri..**

...

17th of September 2014

Aku melihat pergelangan tangan kiriku yang terdapat jam tangan melingkar disana.

 _5 menit lagi_ , gumamku pelan.

Guru sudah selesai menerangkan dari tadi, ia juga sudah memberi tugas dan pekerjaan rumah. Saatnya menunggu bel pulang berbunyi. Aku memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tasku yang bermotif pinguin.

Tak lama itu, yang kutunggu –bahkan seluruh siswa– datang. Ya, bel pulang. Aku segera menggendong tas dan membawa diriku keluar dari ruangan-membosankan-para-pelajar ini. Tidak mengucapkan _salam perpisahan_ pada teman-teman sekelasku, toh mereka tidak akan ada yang menjawab –bahkan mendengar.

Aku bergegas menuju lapangan parkir depan gerbang sekolah, namun _macet_ di tangga karena para siswa berhamburan juga ingin keluar dari gedung sekolah ini. Desak-desakan sudah biasa, namun kali ini aku terdorong oleh dua orang lelaki yang bercanda disaat seperti ini.

Aku menggerutu kesal dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Tidak penting berurusan dengan hal sesepele itu. Lagipula aku juga sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah akibat desak-desakan para siswa. Aku melihat sekitar lapangan parkir, _ia sudah keluar belum ya?_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Yang kucari belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, aku segera menduduki kursi panjang di pinggir lapangan parkir, menunggu sahabat dan sepupuku.

Aku duduk menghadap gerbang sekolah, siapa tau ia keluar setelahku. Namun sudah 5 menit aku tidak melihatnya. Mana mungkin selama ini? Gerbang sekolah yang tadinya ramai sekarang sudah sepi.

Aku terkejut ketika sebuah telapak tangan besar yang sepertinya kuketahui milik siapa menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku!" bentakku kesal pada orang yang menepuk pundak kiriku.

Yang kubentak tersenyum dengan senyum idiotnya. "Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kau kucari susah sekali, seperti mencari jagung di ladang padi."

Aku menjitak dahinya yang selebar lapangan bola stadion. "Bodoh. Itu tidak ada namanya!"

"Baiklah baiklah. _Ayo_ , Suho sudah menunggu di mobilnya." Katanya sambil berjalan memimpinku dan mengelus halus dahinya sendiri.

Kamipun menuju mobil Suho. Aku duduk di kursi penumpang, Chanyeol –pria yang menepuk pundakku tadi– di samping kursi kemudi, dan yang berada di kursi kemudi adalah pemilik mobil ini sendiri – _seatplan_ yang sudah ditetapkan oleh kami.

Rumah kami satu arah, bahkan berdekatan hanya beda kavling.

Seperti biasa, keheningan mewarnai perjalanan kami. Hanya lagu yang terdengar dari radio dan suara ketukan jari pada smartphoneku dan Chanyeol. Yang menyetirpun bergumam tidak jelas dan sesekali mengecek smartphonenya pula di lampu merah.

"Kyungie, teman sekelasku ada yang menyukaimu." Kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"…"

" _Loh?_ Lelaki macam apa yang menyukai pinguin bodoh seperti Kyungsoo?" sahut Suho yang kemudian terbahak.

Aku menendang kursi kemudi bagian belakang dan mendengus kesal. "Lebih baik diriku ada menyukai. Daripada kau, memangnya ada?" balasku disambung seringai diwajahku. "Oh, ya. Omong-omong, siapa orang itu, Chanyeol?" lanjutku serius.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang –kursi penumpang. Kemudian ia menatapku diiringi senyum idiotnya –lagi. "Kim Jongin. Dia paling pintar nomor dua di kelasku setelah Luhan. Dia berpostur tinggi hanya lebih pendek dariku beberapa sentimeter. Lekuk badannya cukup bagus untuk lelaki seumurnya. Hidungnya tidak begitu 'ekhem' dan ia memakai kaca mata sepertimu. Kau tahu?"

Aku mendengarkan deskripsi seseorang-yang-menyukaiku dari Chanyeol. Aku menangkapnya dengan jelas, namun banyak pria seperti itu di sekolah kami. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan membuat _heartlips_ ku menjadi kerucut. "Ia tidak terkenal makanya aku tidak tahu," lanjutku jujur.

…

8th of October 2014

"Beri tahu aku yang mana itu Kim Jongin." Pintaku pada Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik lengan kiri jasnya, aku bergumam "please.." berkali kali dengan wajah imutku yang seperti pinguin dan bercampur burung hantu.

Aku dibuat penasaran dari deskripsi yang dijelaskan Chanyeol 3 minggu lalu. Membuatku berpikir untuk mengenalnya atau tidak.

"Lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari jasku, aku akan memanggilnya." Perintah Chanyeol dan memutar matanya malas.

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang tadi menarik-narik jasnya. Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendiri yang sedang mematung. Chanyeol akan memanggil Kim Jongin.

 _Astaga, kenapa hatiku berdebar?_

Aku masih berdiam diri, melihat Chanyeol kembali padaku. Tapi, ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ini, Kim Jongin. Dan Jongin, kau sudah mengenalnya kan?" ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan namaku dengan _nya_.

Kim Jongin, yang diperkenalkan Chanyeol padaku mengangguk polos dengan mulut yang sedang menyeruput segelas _coffee_ dengan sedotan.

"Aku tinggal ya, selamat bersenang-senang, Kyungie!" kata Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepalaku gemas. "Kau juga, Jongin. Jaga dia untukku, ya?" lanjut Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah mata kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Ya, hanya berdua. Aku dengan Kim Jongin. Di lorong yang berjejerkan loker para siswa. Tempat ini biasanya ramai, namun kemana siswa lainnya yang biasa duduk-duduk di _bench_ depan loker? Aneh.

Sepertinya pipiku merona hebat, aku merasakan panasnya. Segera kutundukkan kepalaku agar rona pipiku tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

Hening. Kim Jongin masih setia menyeruput _coffee_ nya. Aku juga masih menenggelamkan wajahku yang seperti tomat rebus sekarang –ah tidak, tidak seberlebih itu.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah tahu namaku 'kan?" ucap Kim Jongin dengan suaranya yang menurutku sangat seksi.

 _God!_ Suaranya saja seksi sekali. Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya yang dideskripsikan Chanyeol waktu lalu? Hatiku semakin tak karuan membayangkan itu semua.

Aku memberanikan mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Astaga, tatapan kami langsung bertemu! Tahan Kyungsoo, tahan rona di pipimu.

"A-ah, y-ya Kim Jongin-ssi." Jawabku gugup karena malu dengan wajahku yang sekarang.

Ia tersenyum, masih menatapku dan berkata "tidak usah pakai embel-embel _ssi_. Dan panggil aku Jongin, atau Kai jika kau mau."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara lagi tanpa kegugupan. Namun, "b-baiklah, a-aku akan me-memanggilmu Jongin." Balasku disambung dengan senyum _heartlips_ ku.

Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak sedang bersikap murahan di depanya. Maksudku, senyuman itu terulas dengan sendirinya. Mungkin efek menahan rona di wajahku dan hatiku yang berdebar? Entahlah, aku sedang gila. Gila pada seseorang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

…

7th of November 2014

Aku sedang mengelilingi koridor sekolah lantai dua. Bosan menunggu bel masuk, _notification_ di smartphoneku sudah hilang semua –sudah kubuka dan kubaca. Membaca buku? Aku tidak suka membaca buku, aku lebih senang membaca _fanfiction_ bahkan hingga larut malam –namun tidak sekarang. Mengganggu teman? Aku bukan tipe jahil seperti sahabatku yang tingginya menjulang bak tiang itu.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak seseorang yang jauh di belakangku. Suaranya asing, tidak berat namun sedikit _cempreng_.

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggil namaku. Itu Luhan yang sedang berlari kecil mengampiriku. Luhan adalah teman sekelas Chanyeol.

"Kau harus ke kelasku." Ucap Luhan tergesa-gesa.

Aku bertanya, "ada apa, Lu?" namun ia langsung menarikku, membawaku menuju kelasnya.

Disana, para siswa sedang berkumpul dekat jendela. Mereka seperti mengeroyok seseorang tapi tidak dengan perlakuan fisik, melainkan dengan teriakan teman-teman Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tidak terdengar jelas oleh pendengaranku.

Dekat jendela, tempat duduk Chanyeol dekat situ. Aku tidak melihatnya, apakah ia sedang dikeroyok? Memang apa yang terjadi?

Ketika salah satu teman Chanyeol dan Luhan seperti menyadari keberadaanku, ia langsung meneriaki namaku. "Itu Kyungsoo!"

Mereka yang tadinya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, sekarang berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. _Duh_ , pantas saja Chanyeol tidak jelas. Ternyata pengaruh kelasnya sendiri.

Sesaat orang itu meneriaki namaku, aku ditarik kembali oleh Luhan menuju kerumunan orang tidak jelas itu. Aku didorong Luhan menuju barisan kerumunan paling depan.

DEG!

Aku melihat Jongin menunduk dengan wajah gugupnya. Di samping itu, ada Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum-senyum idiot.

Mengapa Jongin gugup sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum? Apakah Jongin melakukan kesalahan pada Chanyeol? Jika iya, kenapa Chanyeol senang? Dan kenapa teman sekelas Chanyeol hanya diam dan berteriak tidak jelas tadi? Kenapa –

"Cepat lakukan, Kim Jongin." Kata-kata Chanyeol memecah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terngiung di pikiranku. _What?_ Ia memerintah Jongin. Ada apa sebenarnya?! Aku sangat penasaran.

"K-Kyung.. Soo." Ucap Jongin mentaati perintah Chanyeol _sepertinya_. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku balik –karena dari tadi aku menatapnya khawatir.

Aku melirik pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan _sebenarnya ada apa ini, Chanyeol?_ namun yang kulirik hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menjawab dengan tatapan _lihat saja sendiri_.

"Kyungsoo aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku" bisik Jongin tiba-tiba namun terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku. Di telinga orang lain –yang sedang berada di kerumunan ini– pasti juga mendengarnya jelas, karena suasana telah hening saat aku tiba di depan Jongin.

Aku terkejut, tentu, pasti. Siswa yang bergerumul dari tadi –yang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Kai– bersorak sorai gembira. Sekarang aku mengerti, aku terlalu cerdas untuk mencernanya secepat ini.

Aku sudah tidak tahu dengan air wajahku sekarang, aku tidak peduli. Aku kesal karena Chanyeol _berdiam idiot_ saja saat itu. Aku juga kesal saat Luhan menarik dan mendorong paksa diriku menuju kerumunan di kelasnya.

Tapi, aku senang karena seseorang sedang mengatakan cinta padaku. Ah tidak, bahkan sudah memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bertingkah laku apa, dan harus kemana.

Jika aku berkata yang lain selain _aku mau_ , mereka semua akan kecewa –terutama Kim Jongin. Jika aku bertingkah laku yang pastinya terlihat jelas 'salah tingkah', pasti aneh di mata mereka. Jika aku pergi meninggalkan kerumunan ini, mereka semua akan kecewa juga, mungkin ditambah mereka menyebutku 'jual mahal'.

Seseorang sedikit menarik bajuku, memecah lamunanku.

Karena aku baru mengenal Jongin satu bulan lebih, dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, Chan" bisikku pada Chanyeol dari tempatku berdiri.

Chanyeol menatapku penuh keseriusan sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Orang yang memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya saja hanya diam. Luhan, ia ada di belakangku, tidak mungkin aku menengok ke belakang sekarang. Yang bersorak sorai tadipun mulai menyemangati Jongin.

Mungkin aku sedikit tertarik dari deskripsi yang Chanyeol berikan, juga saat pertama kali kami berkenalan.

"B-baiklah," ucapku seperti menenangkan semua yang ada di dalam kelas ini. "Aku menerimanya" lanjutku diiringi senyum khasku.

Jongin mengganti air wajah yang gugup itu dengan kesenangan. Namun, kenapa pipinya tidak merona? Apakah karena ia seorang pria maka tidak bias merona? Atau karena? Ah iya, kulitnya yang sedikit hitam membuat rona itu tidak terlihat jelas walau sedang bertatap muka denganku.

Aku sedikit puas dengan jawabanku _untuk saat ini_. Karena aku tidak mengecewakannya. Juga tidak mengecewakan Chanyeol, Luhan, dan teman sekelasnya yang lain

…

9th of November 2014

 ** _To: Kyungsoo_**

 ** _From: Kai_**

 _Sedang apa?_

 ** _To: Kai_**

 ** _From: Kyungsoo_**

 _Nothing, aku bosan tapi tak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan. Ada saran?_

 ** _To: Kyungsoo_**

 ** _From: Kai_**

 _Merindukanku, itu tidak akan membuatmu bosan lagi :D_

 ** _To: Kai_**

 ** _From: Kyungsoo_**

 _Hmm ya terserah apa katamu._

Inilah hubunganku dengan Kai. Masih lebih sering mengobrol lewat aplikasi _mess_ _a_ _ges_ daripada telepon. Omong-omong sekarang aku memanggilnya Kai. Ia bilang Kai itu panggilan kesukaannya namun hanya orang tertentu yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu, aku salah satunya.

Aku menginginkan _skinship_ atau sejenisnya yang memperlihatkan bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Mungkin ia masih malu dan aku tidak mungkin memulainya dulu. Bisa-bisa aku dibilang murahan. Tapi ini sudah berjalan 3 hari dari tanggal 7 November lalu. Setidaknya kami harus lebih sering mengobrol langsung.

Aku tidak tahan, sangat ingin. Setidaknya berpegang tangan itu sudah menenangkan hatiku yang menginginkan _skinship_.

 ** _To: Kai_**

 ** _From: Kyungsoo_**

 _Kai_

 ** _To: Kyungsoo_**

 ** _From: Kai_**

 _Ya? Ada apa, sayang?_

Kata-kata itu, sayang. Sudah mulai kubiasakan mendengarnya atau membacanya dari Kai.

 ** _To: Kai_**

 ** _From: Kyungsoo_**

 _Bisakah kau menungguku setiap saat pulang sekolah? Aku tidak meminta untuk pulang bersama. Hanya ingin keluar gerbang sekolah bersamamu._

 ** _To: Kyungsoo_**

 ** _From: Kai_**

 _Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu saat pulang sekolah di depan kelasmu, ya. Aku pastikan aku lebih dulu keluar kelas daripadamu. Saranghae_ _3_

Setelah itu aku tidak membalasnya, aku tertidur. Sudah puas dengan jawaban dari Kai membuatku terbang ke alam mimpi. Kai akan memakluminya karena aku sudah bilang padanya jika aku tidak membalas pesan darinya, maka aku ketiduran.

…

10th November 2014

Benar saja, ia menungguku di depan kelas. Teman-teman sekelasku sudah tahu bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Kai. Mereka menatap kami jahil. Salah satu teman dekatku, Baekhyun mendorong-dorong tubuhku untuk lebih dekat dengan Kai.

"Hmm Kyungie jangan lupa, kau belum memberiku traktiran. Kutunggu sampai kapanpun itu. _Bye_ , selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan aku dan Kai.

 _Hmm hari pertama_

Aku tersenyum pada Kai yang dari tadi menatapku –aku merasa seperti itu. "Apa?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang tidak hilang.

"Tidak. Kau hanya sangat menggemaskan, ayo turun."

Kamipun turun bersama, tangga sudah sepi. Tapi hal ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku melihat ke belakang, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang juga ingin turun. Si pria merangkul romantis pundak sang kekasih. Aku ingin, tapi sepertinya tidak dulu.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Kai yang mungkin heran karena tadi aku menengok ke belakang. "Apa ada yang tertinggal di kelasmu?"

"Tidak, kalaupun tertinggal toh bisa ku ambil besok." Jawabku menutupi perasaan itu.

Kamipun tiba di lapangan parkir, seperti biasa. Ia pulang dengan motornya dan aku ikut bersama Chanyeol dan Suho. Kai bisa menerimanya, sejauh itu memang ini yang kami inginkan.

…

17th of November 2014

Seminggu berlalu setelah kegiatan Kai-menunggu-ku-di-depan-kelas. Masih seperti awal, tidak ada _skinship_. Ingin rasanya mengatakan itu.

"Kai" ucapku sambil memejamkan mata, takut. Aku menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang kutemui seminggu lalu –yang berada di belakang kami saat itu. Kali ini mereka bergandeng tangan ingin menuruni tangga. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Hmm, tentu." Jawab Kai santai

"A-a-aku i-ingin." Balasku terbata-bata

Kai hanya diam. Sungguh, aku sangat takut jika ia menolak. Maka itu aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengulur ke arahku. Aku tahu tangan itu milik siapa. Kai, ia mengulurkan tangannya untukku.

Aku membalas uluran tangannya. Kami menuruni tangga seperti sepasang kekasih yang kutunjukan tadi padanya. Hatiku sangat senang, tenang, juga begitu lega. Aku yakin pasti wajahku merona hebat, aku juga melihat wajah pacarku tidak hilang dari senyumnya yang sangat seksi itu.

…

Seterusnya seperti itu selama 3 minggu dari hari kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Namun hari ini berbeda, kami turun disaat ramai. Kami berdesakan, Kai berada di sampingku. Aku terdorong untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini bokongku menyentuh tangga yang kotor dan dingin itu. Sakit, tapi Kai dengan sigap membantuku berdiri.

Ia memegang sisi kanan dan kiri bahuku. Mengangkatku perlahan, tak lupa wajah cemasnya membuatku senang hingga terulas senyuman di bibirku. _Apakah ia khawatir?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau tidak kesakitan? Tadi itu –"

"Jika itu ada kau, rasa sakitnya hilang seketika." Jawabku masih memancarkan _heartsmile_ khas milikku.

…

7th of December 2014

Hari ini satu bulan hubunganku dengannya. Tidak ada perubahan yang mantap. Masih mengobrol di aplikasi _messages_ –jika sedang tidak di area yang sama, sekolah. Masih turun tangga bersama dengan melakukan _skinship_ sebatas bergandeng tangan dan pundakku yang dirangkul. Juga pulang sekolah yang masih sendiri-sendiri.

"Kau tahu hari apa ini?" tanyaku seolah meminta jawaban sejauh mana Kai mengingatnya.

"Hari jadi kita yang sebulan," jawab Kai semangat. Kemudian ia mengucapkan lirihan kata yang samar-samar terdengar oleh pendengaranku. Kalau tidak salah, ia mengucapkan "Maaf."

Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya, karena hubungan kami seperti ini saja. Aku juga merasa hari ini ia tidak memberi hadiah seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain. Aku mulai menepis pikiranku, siapa tahu ia ingin memberiku kejutan.

Nyatanya tidak, hingga aku sampai di rumah saja tidak ada paket yang terkirim untukku. Besoknya pun, masih seperti biasa namun ada sedikit perbedaan. Kami pulang bersama karena Kai tidak membawa motornya, dan Suho tidak masuk sekolah juga Chanyeol memutuskan pulang bersama temannya.

Ya, kami menumpangi bus umum.

Aku mulai bosan, haruskah aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kemudian ia melakukannya. Memang sesuai yang kuinginkan, tapi aku lebih menginginkan sikap inisiatifnya.

Aku sempat bertaruh dengannya. Jika saat ujian nanti, nilaiku lebih bagus daripadanya maka ia harus memberiku cokelat. Begitupun sebaliknya, jika nilainya lebih bagus dariku maka aku harus memberinya cokelat. Tapi dia menolak.

Begitu inginnya aku mendapatkan hadiah dari Kai selama hubungan kami. Sebatas surat yang berisi tulisan-tulisan manis saja tidak pernah kudapat.

Pernah _sih_. Tapi itu sebelum kami berpacaran. Itu pun hanya bertuliskan kata "Hai ^^" dan nama lengkapku –yang membuktikan bahwa ia tau nama lengkapku walau sebenarnya pasti ia tahu dari Chanyeol.

…

21st of December 2014

Lima hari sebelum natal adalah ulang tahun Kai. Aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya. Selembar kertas bergambarkan _doodle art_ yang bertuliskan namanya. Dan sekotak kue kecil tanpa lilin. Aku sudah sangat siap untuk menemuinya.

Aku mulai memencet nomor 4 di panggilan cepatku. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa nomor 4, karena yang pertama sudah diisi ibuku, yang kedua diisi Chanyeol dan yang ketiga diisi Suho. Aku tidak bermaksud membelakanginya, hanya saja Chanyeol dan Suho sudah kukenal sejak kecil.

Oh ya, kami ada peningkatan sedikit. Sudah berani bertelponan bahkan hingga larut malam.

Setelah sambungan telepon terhubung, tak lama kemudian sudah terdengar pemilik suara seksi yang notabenenya adalah kekasihku.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Kai!" sontakku senang.

"Iya, iya. Aku ingat, kau di mana sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu dalam waktu –"

"Aku sudah sampai, tahu." Ejekku pada Kai yang memang sengaja ingin tiba lebih dulu.

"Astaga, sayang. Seharusnya kau teleponku terlebih dahulu jadi kau tidak –"

"Cepat kemari sebelum aku menunggumu lebih lama." Jawabku _sok_ sedih

"Kau ini. Tunggu aku 10 menit lagi. Jangan kemana-mana. Jika seseorang yang tidak kau kenal mendekatimu langsung saja telepon aku."

Dari nadanya berbicara di sebrang sana, terdengar kecemasan dan terburu-buru.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, sayang." Ucapku tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. Biasanya kata itu hanya 'ku gunakan di _messages_. Ini pertama kali keluar dari mulutku secara langsung. Meskipun Kai sering mengucapkan kata itu langsung padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah membalasnya secara langsung.

...

7th of January 2015

Tepat di bulan kedua kami bersama. Aku tidak mendapatkan hal spesial dari Kai untuk kedua kalinya –aku harap ia segera sadar. Hanya bisa berharap, sakit memendam rasa kemauanku yang banyak.

Tapi aku mendapatkan hal spesial dari teman seangkatanku yang tidak ku kenal. Aku hendak menuruni tangga bersama Kai namun mereka mendekatiku. Mereka, karena lebih dari satu. Kai menyingkir dariku yang sudah dikelilingi mereka. Mungkin Kai kira mereka adalah temanku.

Tapi bodoh sekali jika ia tidak tahu siapa saja teman-temanku? Kim Jongin benar-benar, bodoh!

Kelima orang ini bertanya-tanya tidak jelas. Karena mereka mengatakan sebuah konflik yang tidak terjadi padaku. Mungkin salah orang, jadi aku hanya mendengarnya dan menjawab "tidak" jika mereka bertanya.

Aku memang tidak tahu. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit mereka mengoceh yang benar-benar tidak aku mengerti, aku meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Begitu pula Kim Jongin yang juga kutinggal.

Terlampau kesal karena tidak tahu siapa saja teman-teman pacarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul Kim Jongin dan berteriak padanya. Berteriak tentang isi hatiku yang bosan, kesal, dan keinginan ini-itu darinya.

Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian.

Bulan kedua yang semakin menyedihkan. Hadiah special pun kudapat dari orang-orang yang tidak kukenal walau dalam artian mereka menuduhku.

…

8th of January 2015

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya hari ini. Hari setelah dua bulan kami bersama. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan bicara padanya, ini sudah kupikirkan sedetail mungkin. Aku yakin pilihan ini tepat.

Untuk apa dilanjutkan jika tidak ada kemajuan? Ia pun tidak peka dengan apa-yang-ku-mau-dan-ku-sembunyikan.

Aku juga salah, baru juga mengenalnya beberapa minggu sudah menerimanya saja. _**Sekarang**_ aku menyesal.

Kim Jongin sedang menunggu di depan kelasku. Setelah teman-teman kelas sudah keluar aku mulai memberanikan diri. Sebelumnya, aku meminta Baekhyun untuk menemani dan ia setuju. Aku sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Tempatku _curhat_ selain Chanyeol dan Suho adalah Baekhyun.

"Kyung, ayo turun." Ajak Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menepisnya, "Kim Jongin". Ucapku seberani mungkin.

"Ya, sayang?" Kim Jongin masih tidak sadar dengan sifatku rupanya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri ini."

"…"

"Aku bosan seperti ini! Hubungan kita tidak ada kemajuan yang lebih. Aku kesal denganmu karena tidak punya inisiatif! Aku harus mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kemudian kau baru melakukannya. Aku menginginkan banyak hal darimu! Terutama hadiah, setidaknya kau bisa memberiku hadiah sekali saja saat tanggal jadi kita, Kim Jongin. Layaknya pasangan kekasih."

"..."

"Dan yang kemarin menghampiriku itu bukan teman-temanku! Bahkan aku tidak mengenal mereka. Apakah kau tidak tahu siapa saja temanku, eoh?! Kau kurang perhatian dengan lingkungan sekitarku, kau hanya perhatian denganku. Aku benci kau, KIM JONGIN!"

Ucapku kesal mengatakannya dalam beberapa tarikan dan hembusan nafas. Di depan wajahnya pula. Kai mematung. Ia pasti terkejut karena ucapanku tadi yang juga berteriak.

Aku merasa ada tangan yang mengusap-usap halus punggungku. Itu tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang berada di belakangku tadi, kini berada di sampingku. Ia menuntunku meninggalkan Kim Jongin dan menuruni tangga.

Sesampainya di lapangan parkir, kami berpisah. Aku segera menuju mobil Suho dan mendudukkan diriku di posisi biasa.

Pemilik mobil terkejut saat ia baru saja menekan kunci mobilnya untuk terbuka dan seorang yang menyedihkan langsung masuk tanpa menyapanya.

Suho dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil dan menatapku kasihan. Memang aku patut dikasihani.

"Aku putus dengan Kim Jongin." Ucapku spontan sebelum mereka bertanya ada apa. "Kalian tidak usah bertanya 'mengapa' karena kalian sudah tahu jawabannya. Semua ada di dalam cerita tentangku dengannya yang sudah kuberi tahu pada kalian sebelumnya."

Mereka tidak membalas ucapanku. Suho segera menginjak gas mobil. Suho tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika diriku sedang terpuruk seperti ini.

Menghiburku. Dengan mereka mengantar ke rumahku itu sudah termasuk hiburan, ditambah mereka _mampir_ ke rumahku membuatku semakin terhibur. Aku yakin, mereka khawatir denganku.

Ah soal yang disana, hubungan yang kutinggalkan. Hubungan yang baru berlangsung 2 bulan. Hubungan yang diputuskan secara sepihak yaitu oleh diriku. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Mau ia menangis darah hingga matipun aku tak peduli. Tapi kalau benar terjadi, itu salahnya sendiri. Lagi pula hanya putus cinta apa bias hingga menangis darah? Konyol.

…

14th of February 2015

 _Sial_. Hari ini ulang tahunku. Saat kubuka smartphoneku terdapat _5 missed call_ dari Kim Jongin. Dan 3 pesan dari Kim Jongin juga. Awalnya aku ingin mengabaikannya, karena aku sudah berpikir apa isinya sebelum kubuka dan kubaca. Tapi aku penasaran juga.

 ** _To: Kyungsoo_**

 ** _From: Kim Jongin_**

 _Saengil Chukka, Do Kyungsoo!_

 ** _To: Kyungsoo_**

 ** _From: Kim Jongin_**

 _Aku harap kau sudah memaafkanku_

 ** _To: Kyungsoo_**

 ** _From: Kim Jongin_**

 _Aku juga berharap yang terbaik untukmu. God bless you!_

Pesan pertama dan kedua persis apa yang kupikir, dugaanku benar 'kan. Aku tidak membalasnya, biarkan saja. Toh ia tidak meminta pesannya untuk dibalas. Jika ia ingin, berarti ia terlalu berharap tinggi.

…

16th of February 2015

Saat aku tiba di depan kelas, Baekhyun menatapku tidak suka tapi bukan tatapan sinis. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku segera menuju mejaku dan disana terdapat seikat bunga dan kotak kecil berpita disampingnya.

Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun melewati kontak mata. Namun matanya mengatakan untuk lihat sendiri. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Kududukkan bokongku di kursi favoritku, kursi yang paling nyaman untukku saat di sekolah. Aku melepas tasku dari bahuku kemudian membuka kotak kecil itu perlahan.

Selembarkertas yang bertuliskan _'forgive me'_ menutupi hadiah itu. Aku mengambil hadiah yang tertutup tadi. Sebatang cokelat kesukaanku. Aku sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya dari selembar kertas itu –walaupun tidak tertera nama pengirim.

Aku memasukkan kembali cokelat dan kertas itu ke dalam kotak. Aku menutup kotak itu dan menyimpannya dalam tasku. Bagaimana nasib bunganya? Aku tidak menyimpannya dalam tas, _takut_ rusak.

Peduli sekali bukan. Ya, dengan bunganya aku takut rusak. Tapi kalau hati _nya_ yang rusak _sih_ persetan dengannya.

…

Saat istirahat tiba, aku ingin ke kantin namun terhalang oleh seseorang di depanku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menghirup aromanya. Familiar. Ini, bau parfum Chanyeol. Aku menatap siapa orang yang menghalangiku dan ternyata

"Kim Jongin" sontakku terkejut karena ku kira Chanyeol –dari bau parfumnya. Apa ia memakai parfum Chanyeol? Wangi parfum seorang Kim Jongin tidaklah seperti ini. _It's not his style._

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tanyanya santai diiringi senyum khasnya yang sialnya selalu terlihat seksi.

"Hmm. Menyingkirlah, aku ingin –"

"Maukah kau berbaikan denganku? Hubungan kita juga." potong Kim Jongin sambil menyodorkan cokelat kesukaanku.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kantin. Jika kau tidak mau menyingkir, maka aku yang akan –"

"Baiklah, ayo ke kantin bersama." Potong Kim Jongin lagi. Sangat tidak sopan memotong omongan seseorang.

Aku mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan di koridor lantai dua menuju kantin yang berada di lantai satu. Terdengar langkah sepatu mengikutiku. Aku berharap itu bukan Kim Jongin, yang sedang mengikutiku. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Aku tiba di kantin dan Suho bersama Chanyeol sudah menungguku di sana rupanya. Aku segera menghampiri mereka dan mengabaikan seseorang yang menguntitku tadi.

…

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kim Jongin melalui _messages_ karena terlupa saat bertemu dengannya di depan pintu kelasku kemarin. Yang ingin kurasakan saat itu adalah dirinya menjauh –bukan aku yang menjauh.

Sejak saat itu pula –mengucapkan terima kasih melalui sosial media, aku dan Kim Jongin kembali dekat. Sekedar saling bertukar pesan.

...

20th of July 2015

Hari ini kami mementori MOS. Oh ya aku belum bercerita kalau aku sama-sama satu organisasi dengannnya.

Saat jam perseta-meminta-tanda-tangan-mentor, aku dan diri _nya_ menempel. Maksudku, kami berjalan bersama, bersembunyi bersama menjauhi peserta yang mengejar para mentor untuk mendapatkan sebuah tanda tangan, kami juga sempat berbincang sedikit.

Kami mengerjai peserta MOS dengan memberi pertanyaan, yang bisa menjawab akan mendapat tanda tangan.

Saat itu, dengan bodohnya aku bertanya "Apa hubunganku dengannya?" pada peserta yang mendekati kami. Saatitu pula aku langsung tersenyum kuda melirik Kim Jongin di sampingku.

Saking tampannya ia mengenakan jas resmi itu, tak kusangka pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. Sungguh, aku takut dibilang pemberi-harapan-palsu setelah kejadian ini.

Setelah acara MOS berakhir, aku memintanya untuk berfoto bersama. Berdua. Dengan Kim Jongin. Ini foto pertama kami. Saat berpacaran –ekhem, kami tidak pernah berfoto bersama.

Mengenaskan memang percintaanku dengannya. Tidak pernah berfoto bersama, makan bersama, diberihadiah, dihubungi hanya _via messages_ dan telepon, juga hal menyedihkan yang lain-lain.

…

7 bulan sudah hubungan kami berakhir. 4 bulan lalu Kim Jongin meminta untuk berbalikan –yang pertama. Hari ini ia meminta yang kesekian kali untuk berbalikan. Aku tetap menolaknya. Teman-temannya bilang kalau ia tidak bisa _move on_ dariku.

Esoknya, aku memberi kue kecil yang kubungkus dengan kantong plastik lucu. Tidak menggunakan kertas kado karena menurutku kantong itu sudah cukup menarik. Aku juga menyisipkan surat berwarna merah yang kugulung menjadi silinder lalu kuikat dengan pita. Surat itu berisikan kata maaf karena aku sudah menolaknya, aku sudah –seperti– memberi harapan palsu padanya, dan kata terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku hingga kemarin –atau sampai saat ini.

Hari saat ia mengajakku untuk berbalikan, sepulang sekolah aku meminta Baekhyun menemaniku untuk membeli kue tersebut. Baekhyun mau karena ia kujanjikan mendapat kue juga.

Aku memang sudah merencanakan membeli sesuatu untuknya setelah kami berpisah. Entahlah aku masih sayang atau tidak dengannya, hanya saja ingin memberi.

…

3th of October 2015

(Hampir) 9 bulan yang lalu. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Aku teringat dengannya yang suka menungguku di depan kelas, yang suka memanggilku sayang dengan nada tulus, dan panggilan telepon yang kuterima darinya setiap hari.

Minggu ini ada film bagus untuk ditonton. Aku bingung ingin mengajak siapa. Jika aku mengajak Baekhyun, ia pasti meminta ditraktir, alasannya karena ia tidak punya cukup uang –bodoh, kau bias memintanya ke orang tuamu Baek.

Kuputuskan untuk mengajak Kim Jongin. Bodoh? Iya. Ingin menyakiti hatinya? Tidak, hanya saja ingin merasakan untuk pertama kali berjalan bersama. Ya, pertama kali.

Sudah 9 bulan berlalu pasti ia sudah melupakan perasaannya padaku, bukan?

Aku mengunjungi kelasnya yang berbeda lantai dengan kelasku. Menunggunya keluar. _Déjà vu_. Sekarang giliranku yang menunggunya. Setidaknya ini pertama dan terakhir, aku janji.

…

7th of October 2015

Hari ini ia digosipkan sudah memiliki pacar baru. Padahal, 5 hari yang lalu aku dan dirinya pergi menonton film bersama. Ber- _photobox_ bersama. Bahkan kami sempat mengaitkan jari satu sama lain saat menonton film. Kami juga berfoto dengan gaya yang sama.

 _Wow! Daebak.._ _Kami lakukan itu setelah putus.._

Untungnya acara menonton film bersama kami tidak diketahui oleh siapapun selain _yah_ kami sendiri. Chanyeol dan Suho pun tidak tau. Aku sempat _update_ di media sosialku, dan temanku ada yang berkomentar "dengan Kim Jongin ya.." namun aku segera menghapusnya. Aku takut ketahuan berjalan-bersama-mantan-kekasih. Bagaimana ia bias tahu? Entah lah, mungkin ia melihat kami di bioskop.

…

Kim Jongin memamerkan pacarnya dengan foto yang disebarnya. Foto ia sedang merangkul Seulgi –pacar barunya. Aku menyukai postingan tersebut. Agar ia tahu bahwa aku tidak cemburu, sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

…

7th of November 2015

Bertepatan satu tahun lalu aku di _tembak_ oleh pria berkulit tan itu.

Seseorang yang membenciku menanyai keberadaanku hari ini. Hari satu bulan Kim Jongin dengan Kang Seulgi. Juga hari 'itu'.

Orang tersebut bertanya pada Luhan "di mana Kyungsoo? Apa ia kabur karena hari ini satu bulan hubungan Jongin dan Seulgi? Payah."

Aku tahu dari Luhan, Luhan sendiri menceritakan itu padaku.

...

Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berpacaran di depan umum seperti saat aku dengannya. Tapi gosip mereka putus setelah satu bulan lamanya tersebar tiba-tiba. Aku sangat yakin, pasti Seulgi juga tidak tahan dengan Kim Jongin yang tidak punya sikap inisiatif.

…

Astaga, gosip baru lagi. Kim Jongin sedang mendekati Krystal sekarang. Baru saja putus 2 minggu lalu sudah mencari yang lain. Begini rupa sifatnya setelah putus denganku.

Merasa paling tampan. Memang, tapi tidak _paling tampan_. Chanyeol dan Suho juga tampan _kok_.

Oh ya, gosip yang kuterima itu kudapatkan dari si-stalker-dan-penggosip-sejati.

Cukup senang rasanya kalau ia sudah melupakanku. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Salah satu teman setia Jongin memberi tahuku. Kim Jongin mencari pacar karena ingin _move on_ dari Do Kyungsoo.

Kasihan sekali Seulgi sebagai pelampiasan. Krystal harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai terbuai oleh tingkahnya yang tidak meyakinkan.

Jangan sampai Krystal menjadi korban ketiga dari seorang Kim Jongin.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **END**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yeay first story yang gue publish!~ Banyak dokumen yang 'minta' dipublish juga tapi sayangnya belom selesai..

Hohow gimana ceritanya? Dapet feel-nya? Greget gak? Wkwkwk

Ceritanya bisa sih diperluas lagi, tapi bikin kalimatnya itu loh masih belom rapi. Trs kenapa judulnya korban cinta? Soalnya si Kim Jongin kayak gitu sih, gak punya inisiatif jadinya Kyungsoo sakit hati dan mutusin. Seulgi juga cuma dijadiin pelampiasan. Dan dia nyari cewek lain buat dijadiin pelampiasan keduanya 'mungkin'.

Sekedar info dikit; inget-inget tanggal itu susah dan agak lucu (soalnya flashback), dan alur cerita persis kehidupan percintaan gue (tp ini ff versi lebaynya).

Sekuel? Hmm review coba, brp banyak sih yang minta sekuel hehehe :3


End file.
